gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tow Truck
In the article, for the Lost and Damned version of the Towtruck, it mentions that it it used for one mission only? I have played through TLAD twice and have not even SEEN this vehicle (although I know it's there) let alone used it/seen it in a mission. Clarification, please? --Aussiebushmatt 19:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Can the tow truck in the Lost and Dammed Tow? Saintsrow2fan2010 02:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) No Hangin 03:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Merging I've been discussing this with Andre and Monk. Monk looked at the GXT files and found the Large Tow Truck's internal name was "Towtruck", so we have two pages for essentially the same vehicle. I proposed that the two pages were merged, with the "Large" version listed under a "variant" heading, with a brief description, performance and gallery section. I also proposed that this page (currently for the smaller version) be re-named "Towtruck", since it appears in four games and is known as "Towtruck" in three of those. If anyone has any suggestions then please discuss it here, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. SJWalker (talk) 16:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) As i said, yeah, i think it is a good idea :) I have looked around for ages trying to find the Large tow truck, i gave up (i was a bit lazy), and searched on Youtube about videos of the truck, and found a video of someone entering one, and it said 'Towtruck' at the bottom right-hand corner (the GXT Name). I knew already that the smaller tow truck is internally called the 'Towtruck' aswell. (talk) 17:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) It's a bit complicated, I said previously that I disagree completely with separeting Buffalo S from Buffalo, and the same goes here, I agree with merging Tow Truck with the Large Tow Truck, since both are made by Vapid and they're tow trucks, but they have a bit different design and wheelbase, yet, they are just variants, like the Zion and Zion Cabrio, Oracle 2 and Oracle XS, I support merging. (talk) 18:08, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I'd say no because even if they share the same name, they are entirely different. It's the same case with the Bobcat/Bobcat XL and Rancher and Rancher XL. ( ) 18:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The Bobcat is a different case, while the Rancher XL is similar. (talk) 18:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm starting to think about it, but i'm not sure, i think we could merge it, but similarly to the Blista Compact, where the page has a completely new page at the bottom of it for the Go Go Monkey Blista. Similar designs are like the Stallion + Cluckin Bell Stallion, Buffalo S + Sprunk Buffalo S, and Gauntlet + Redwood Gauntlet. If we do the page merge similar to that, i think it will work... (talk) 20:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Precedent which has recently been SPLIT into separate pages: Utility Van and Utility Truck. Both named the same in game, completely different vehicles, therefore individual pages. The two tow trucks are exactly the same scenario. They should stay separated. smurfy (coms) 20:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'll leave the pages as they are then, unless someone else has a suggestion. One thing I do think, however, is that this page should be renamed "Towtruck" as that is what the vehicle is most commonly known as. SJWalker (talk) 20:55, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i agree, we will leave it there, and get someone to renamed Large Tow Truck to 'Towtruck', and keep the other Tow Truck page called 'Tow Truck', since it is called 'Tow Truck' in GTA 2, whereas the Large Tow Truck doesn't appear in any other game... (talk) 20:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I've been thinking again, it's better leave them as they are right now. (talk) 20:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Sam - the Small Towtruck is a historically named vehicle, so should retain its Tow Truck name. I would be OK with Towtruck for the large one, although would probably prefer Towtruck to be a standalone disambiguity page. smurfy (coms) 21:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok Smurf. I think it's best we close this discussion now. I'll create a "Towtruck" disambig page. Looking back, I think it is better as it is, you're right. SJWalker (talk) 21:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i was about to suggest, you could just make a Disambiguation page fore Towtruck or Tow Truck, your choice. (talk) 21:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, the reason I suggested the disambig page under Towtruck is because, from GTAV on, that's its in-game name so is likely to be what people search for. smurfy (coms) 21:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, the reason I suggested the merger was because to me it looked like we had two pages for the same vehicle, but having been reminded about the Buffalo/S and the Utility Truck/Van it made me realise why. SJWalker (talk) 21:25, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Been asked to say my opinion and all. I'm totally not late. Anyway, both towtrucks have the same manufacturer, name and even purpose. Stock car variants have more reasons to be split than them towtrucks. I don't mind either way though. 21:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if this should be in the triva or not but in GTA V i noticed that when you take the towtruck into the custom shops the towtruck does not wanna demostrate any horns after the clown one. Please let me know if this should be in the triva section or notTevanoRCMP (talk) 14:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : Absolutely, put that in :) (talk) | ( ) 15:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : I should have done this a long time ago but im now going to add that into the pageTevanoRCMP (talk) 12:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC)